Mickey Mouse and Friends
Mickey Mouse and Friends is a sketch comedy animated series on Disney Channel. It serves as revival of Mickey Mouse Works and Disney's Pinocchio: The Series. 'Synopsis' Mickey Mouse and his friends return and Pinocchio and his friends return, too in a all-new sketch-comedy series. 'Characters' 'Main characters' * Mickey Mouse (Voiced By Chris Diamantopoulos) * Minnie Mouse (Voiced By Russi Taylor) * Goofy Goof (Voiced by Bill Farmer) * Donald Duck (Voiced By Tony Anselmo) * Daisy Duck (Voiced By Tress Macneillie) * Pluto (Voiced By Bill Farmer) * Chip and Dale (Voiced By Tress Macneillie & Corey Burton) * Max Goof (Voiced by Jason Marsden) * Jose Carioca (Voiced By Eric Bauza) * Winnie The Pooh (Voiced By Jim Cummings) * Ariel The Little Mermaid (Voiced By Judy Greer) * Timon And Pumbaa (Voiced By Kevin Schoon & Ernie Sabella) * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Voiced By Tom Kenny) * Scrooge McDuck (Voiced By David Tennent) * Huey, Dewey, and Louie (Voiced By Danny Puddi, Ben Schwartz & Bobby Mohyihan) * Practical, Fiddler and Fifer Pig (Voiced By Jim Cummings, Brian Cummings & Scott Innes) * Ludwig von Drake (Voiced By Corey Burton) * Zeke Wolf (a.k.a. The Big Bad Wolf) (Voiced By Jim Cummings) * "Honest" John W. Foulfellow (Voiced By Corey Burton) * Gideon Cat (Voiced By Frank Welker) * Webby Vanderquack * Pinocchio * Patty * Geppetto * Gladys * Jiminy Cricket * The Blue Fairy * Angel 624. * Dinah The Kitten (Vocals By Frank Welker) * Sharmee the Song Princess Cat * Butch The Bulldog (Voiced By Frank Welker) * Danny the Great Dane (Vocals By Frank Welker) (Voiced By JB Blanc) * Nolway Jan Forest Cat the Curon * Launchpad McQuack (Beck Bennett) * Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck * Gosalyn Mallard (Voiced by Tara Strong) * Pete (Voiced By Jeff Bergman) * Stromboli (Voiced By Corey Burton) * Toodles (Voiced By Eric Bauza) * Humpherey the Bear (Voiced By Steve Blum) 'Reccuring characters' * PJ (Voiced By Sam Riegel) * Honker Muddlefoot (Voiced By Eric Bauza) * Figaro (Voiced By Frank Welker) * Cleo (Voiced By Grey DeLisle) * The Scottish Terrier (Voiced By Keith Ferguson) * Trusty The Bloodhound (Voiced By Corey Burton) * The Golden Harp (Voiced By Tress Macneillie) * Willie the Giant (Voiced By Gregg Berger) * Master Yen Sid (Voiced By Corey Burton) * Magic Broom * Zooter the Bike (Voiced By Frank Welker) 'Secondary characters' * Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse * Horace Horsecollar (Voiced By Dan Castellaneta) * Clarabelle Cow (Voiced By April Winchell) * Panchito Pistoles (Voiced By Carlos Alazraqui) * The Three Little Wolves * Pistol Pete (Voiced By Nancy Cartwright) * Peg Pete (Voiced By April Winchell) * Fenton Crackshell/Gizmoduck (Voiced By Lin-Manuel Miranda) * Gadget Hackwrench * Monterey Jack (Voiced By Kevin Michael Richardson) * Zipper * Gus Goose * Dinah the Dachsund (Voiced By Frank Welker) * Clara Cluck (Voiced By Billy West) * Betina Beakley * Wolfgang the Seal (Voiced By Frank Welker) * Gyro Gearloose (Voiced By Billy West) * Clarice * Roxanne (Voiced By Sabrina Carpenter) * Millie and Melody Mouse (Voiced By Grey DeLisle & Lillian Mumy) * April, May and June (Voiced By Jessica Diccicco) 'Antagonists' * Mortimer Mouse (Voiced By Jeff Bennett) * Lampwick * The Beagle Boys (Voiced By Eric Bauza, Gregg Berger, Jess Harnell, Scott Innes, Kevin Michael Richardson & Frank Welker) * Magika DeSpell * Flintheart Gold (Voiced By Keith Ferguson) * NegaDuck * Quackerjack (Voiced By Brian Cummings) * Fat Cat * Gladstone Gander (Voiced By Jeff Bennett) * Monstro the Whale (Voiced By Frank Welker) 'Opening Theme' *'The Mickey Mouse March:' Performed by, Mickey Mouse and the Whole Gang. 'Episodes' *List of Mickey Mouse and Friends Episodes 'Songs' *List of Mickey Mouse and Friends Songs Trivia * Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Pete, Scrooge McDuck, Jose Carioca, Gyro Gearloose, and Chip & Dale will retain their Mickey Mouse 2013 TV show appearances. Only Pete will have two feet this time. Others will have Mickey Mouse 2013-styled redesigns that will make them blend with Mickey and the rest. * Despite not begin part of Mickey Mouse universe characters, the Three Little Pigs, the Big Bad Wolf (now named Zeke Wolf), his children (the Three Little Wolves), and Honest John and Gideon (from Pinocchio) appear on the series. * The well-know Mickey Mouse-based Disney series Goof Troop, DuckTales (with Donald added to the main cast, for begin more original with Carl Banks' comic books), Darkwing Duck (begin more comical that the original), and Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers, are all revived as recurring segments on this series. * Chip and Dale will sport their Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers outfits throughout the show. Category:TV Series Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Disney Junior TV Shows Category:Disney TV Shows Category:Comedy